


Happy Birthday

by Noroino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noroino/pseuds/Noroino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi's birthday and Eren has prepared a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to Alternatefiction. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Senpai~

Eren had a plan. Or at least that he had told to Levi when they had discussed of their weekend plans. Levi would have his birthday next week. Eren had a plan, or more like, a surprise to him. Levi wasn't expecting anything big, since Eren was only a young adult who was low on money.

Well anyways, it had started when Levi received a message from Eren which had only said. " _Pack your bags and be ready by ten tomorrow morning. Take something light!_ "

Nothing else. Just a text message saying that. Levi was a bit mad when he didn't get any explanation after he had asked for one. But he did pack his bags, put few t-shirts and shorts in and a towel, because he didn't trust Eren that much. He also took few a dress shirts of his, which he casually used and a pair of jeans and trousers. He was bothered the whole day because of the fact that he didn't know what Eren had in mind.

Next morning, Eren rang the doorbell at ten in the morning, as he had told him to be ready by then. Levi opened the door and behind there was a brunette boy smiling. "Morning, are you ready to go on an adventure with me as your guide?"

"I am ready for anything else than an adventure with you." Levi sighed. "But since it looks like I don't have anything else to choose from, I have to be as ready as I can."

Eren smiled with his dorky big smile and took Levi's bag and carried it into his small old car. "Off we go then!"

Levi locked the door after he had made sure that everything was in good condition and his apartment wouldn't burn or get robbed while they were away. He walked towards the car and sighed. "Would you at least tell me where we are heading?"

"And ruin the surprise? Of course not. "Eren sat into the car and waited for Levi to sit beside him."I'll tell you when the time is right."

Eren started the car and drove off to the highway. The scenery passed quickly. The radio was too loud and every time Levi turned the volume lower, it only was few minutes and then Eren turned the volume up again. He sang to every song he knew. And he didn't know how to sing at all. It was just a pain.

"Can you now tell me where are we going or is it still a surprise?" Levi asked. Annoyance was able to be heard from his voice. Eren just smiled. "No."

"So you will tell me or?"

"I won't. But soon I shall. Wait for an half an hour and you'll know."

The half an hour went again by listening to Eren's not so beautiful singing voice and looking outside of the window. Then Eren turned to exit. He looked at the sign. Airport?

"Oi, why are we going to airport? I didn't take my passport with me because somebody didn't tell me where we are going." Levi said. He sounded a bit furious.

"Don't worry honey, you don't need your passport." Eren said. "We are going to go somewhere inside the U.S, so you don't need it."

Levi frowned and leaned towards Eren. "Have I told you that I am not comfortable with airplanes?"

Eren's eyes opened wide. "Oh... You really hadn't... Sorry. But why? Are them too unhygienic to you or?" He snickered a little and tried to find a parking lot to his car.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. You can never know if the plane breaks or it is shot down or anything else like that happens. How can you be sure?"

Eren shrugged a little and then smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure that the plane won't drop or break. Anything won't happen to it. Just a nice little flight."

Levi shook his head and when Eren had found the lot to his car and turned the power off, he got out of the car. "Eren, you better tell me where we are heading at this second or else!"

"Or else what? You're gonna run away?" Eren said and walked to the trunk and took their bags out of the car and locked it. Then he walked besides the shorter man and gave him a tender kiss. "Come on, you're gonna love this."

"I doubt..." He sighed and looked at the airport with a hesitation. Where the heck were they going? Eren took Levi's hand into his own and they started to walk towards the airport and check-in. They went past big doors, by the end of the line. Above the disk there was a screen which had the flight's number. And under the number destination. Levi flicked his tongue.

"Seriously, Hawaii?" His voice was a bit annoyed. Inside the fucking U.S. Yeah, but flight over the sea didn't sound that tempting. Where Eren did got the money for this anyways?

"I said that you would love this, didn't I?" Eren grinned and looked at the disk at the end of the line. Such a long time to wait, but it was worth it, he get to be with Levi after all.

"Well, whatever... Where did you even get the money for this?" Levi asked from the taller brunette.

"Uh... Well... You see..." Eren started to think for an answer to him. He couldn't reveal the truth, no way. Levi would be so damn mad to him. "I asked from my parents and relatives to help me out with this."

"Your parent's hate me, they wouldn't give you anything if you'd say you'd spend it all on me. Also you're terrible liar. C'mon, tell the truth." Levi insisted while looking into Eren's eyes.

"I'll tell you later okay? You'd get mad and everyone would look at us and uh.. You wouldn't want that would you?" Eren gave out a nervous chuckle.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned towards the disk. The line moved and step by step they were at the disk finally. They gave their bags and showed the flight tickets. After the security check they moved towards the gate where their flight would leave.

So far everything had gone as Eren had expected. No fights yet, Levi wasn't mad yet and they were at the right gate. Nothing would yet ruin the holiday and upcoming birthday of Levi's. Eren had planned all out. Well maybe he would only eat pasta and canned beans when they'd return for few months, but it is all worth this.

"Again, why Hawaii? And where did you get the money?" Levi broke the silence between them with his question. Eren just grinned a little.

"Well.. I asked Hanji where you'd go if you could go to anywhere you want and she said Hawaii and yeah.. And money.. First I had this master idea of going to a casino and gamble, but then Armin said that it wouldn't be wisest idea. So then I just asked from different people and then I worked my ass out. Also Hanji helped here a little again.." Eren said and waited for Levi's reaction.

"Hanji is an asshole and a shitty four-eye, don't take advice from her." Levi just said and crossed his arms over his chest. No yelling. Eren thanked god here. Levi wasn't as pissed as Eren had thought he would be. It is Hawaii after all. Warmness and nice nature and all. Who wouldn't like that?

Soon they made an announcement that they would let the people into the plane. Levi was getting a bit nervous. He wouldn't admit that he was slightly scared of flying. He just followed Eren to the disk where this flight attendant was waiting for the passengers to come. They were among the first ones in the plane looking out for their seats. Soon they found their seats. Levi's was next to the aisle and Eren sat next to him. Eren had probably planned this whole thing so that he wouldn't have to sit next to stranger. How thoughtful from him.

Soon the whole plane was full of people. Couples and families going to have a happy holiday in the sun. Levi sighed  and waited for the take off.

The flight took few hours and they arrived to Hawaii. Levi wasn't satisfied with airplane's neither coffee nor tea. He wanted to get something decent to drink now that they had landed. But first they had to grab their bags and then go through the airport and find a cab so that they could get to the hotel.

When they arrived the hotel Eren smiled at Levi. "You wait here and I'll go and get the key. Be back in a second."

Levi sat on a sofa in the hall of the hotel. The place seemed like a decent and enjoyable place. Eren was talking to the employee on the disk and filling some papers. Soon he came back with the key.

"See, I told you I'd be back soon. Hope you didn't got too bored waiting here." Eren smiled and kissed Levi. They took the bags and went to look for their room. When they finally had found their room and get in, Levi gave a small smile and took his shoes off.

The room had a small kitchen with fridge, microwave and a sink. In the same room there also was a sofa, table and small television. Levi didn't care about the television, not here or at home. Then he went to check the bedroom. There was a door to balcony, a dresser and bed. The whole place was just white. White curtains, white walls, only the floor was made out of wood and it wasn't painted. Bathroom was quite small. Levi hated it after the first sight.

"So, do you like it?" Eren asked and sat on the sofa and turned the television on, then started to channel surfing. He seemed to enjoy the apartment.

"I guess it is okay. The bathroom could have been bigger but I guess I can live with that for this weekend." Levi said and sat next to Eren. He sighed. Thank god only this weekend. At home he could again use his own big bathroom.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go eat or head straight to bed, it is getting late already and I have all sorts of plans for tomorrow." Eren said and leaned into Levi's shoulder.

"I guess we could go to eat somewhere, since the airplane food was so crappy." Levi said and smiled a little. He was actually quite happy, that Eren had had so much effort for their holiday and planned it out. Levi couldn't think why Eren in the first place wanted to take him to Hawaii, he would have been satisfied with a peaceful dinner at home and some shitty-ass action movie Eren would have rented and some cuddling and kissing in bed, but whatever the boy wanted to give him.

"Sure, I can tr--" Eren started but he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"No. I'll pay for tonight, because I sense that you are going to pay for tomorrow, so I'll pay. You got us here and paid for everything this is the least I can do. " Levi said and caressed Eren's hair.

"Thanks Levi." Eren said and kissed his cheek.

They rose up and changed their clothes to something lighter because it was warm evening outside. They walked on streets and tried to find a nice looking restaurant. After they had found one, they ordered and had a fun evening together. After they had left the restaurant they walked on the beach trying to get back to the hotel. They talked and laughed. After they had made it back to the hotel, they went straight to the bed, cuddled and kissed each other and finally fell asleep.

The next day Levi woke up to the sun. It was shining through the curtains straight to his face. He frowned and slowly rose to sit on the bed. The younger boy's hair was messy and it pointed to all directions possible.

He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He was in there for around twenty minutes. Eren had woken up while he was in there. He stood behind the bathroom door when Levi got out of the shower wearing only towel around his waist. Eren grinned. "Well good morning~"

"Hm. Good morning." Levi said and walked past Eren. He went to his bag and searched for a shirt and shorts to wear. He heard the bathroom's door closing behind Eren. Levi was quickly dressed. He dried his hair with the towel and brushed through it with a comb. He enjoyed that his hair was easy to take care of. Soon he felt two warm arms wrapping around his chest.

"Are you ready for today's adventures birthday boy?" Eren said and nuzzled into Levi's neck. He pressed few kisses on it and pressed himself closer to him.

"What birthday boy? It sounds like I would be some goddamn teenager or kindergartener." Levi sighed. "But whatever. Are we going to have any breakfast at all?"

"Yup. I'll change my clothes and gather my stuff so that we can leave right after the breakfast!" Eren said. He seemed pretty eager to make his plans come true. Levi just couldn't think of what Eren had in mind. It could have been anything.

Soon they went downstairs and to the hotel restaurant to get some breakfast. There were all sorts of things in the buffet, but Levi just took bread and coffee, where Eren stuffed his plate full of everything that looked tasty. They chit-chatted while eating their breakfasts.

"Hey Eren, want to lighten up a little where we are going?" Levi asked while taking a sip of his coffee. Eren just shook his head and smiled with an innocent smile. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "You and your secret adventure.."

They sat there for a while, Levi got more coffee and they continued talking about all the little things. Then they decided to go find a taxi, because Eren had his adventure planned. They walked along the street trying to find free taxi. When they found one, they got in and Eren gave an address on a piece of paper to the driver and nodded.

They just sit back and enjoyed the drive towards the unknown destination. Levi was already to grow sick of these secrets. They ended up on some tourist attraction, because there were so much people. Eren paid for the taxi and they step out. Levi looked up to see the sign. He turned to Eren. "Are you fucking kidding me kiddo? Amusement park?!"

Eren answered with a childish grin. "What, I thought it would be nice and you would be happy if we'd go to an amusement park. And.. I kinda wanted to go there."

"Well, whatever, we are already here so why not. It might be fun tho.." Levi said and he sounded a bit suspicious. He had never actually been in an amusement park before.

They went to wait up for their turn to the end of the line so that they could buy the wristbands and enjoy the day. The line went on pretty fast and soon Eren was digging up his wallet so that he could buy them in. He paid and a lady on the disk put the wristbands on their wrists. Then Eren grabbed Levi's hand and started to pull him into every direction. There were a hell lot of people inside. They started with the lamest rides, or so the younger one had told Levi. He wasn't sure if he was enjoying the rides that much, even they were as lame as the other one said.

Few hours passed and Levi felt his hunger growing. But he didn't yet say anything about it. He didn't want to interrupt Eren's fun, because he seemed to enjoy the time in the amusement park and the rides, even though he said that they were lame.

After few rides Eren turned to Levi. "Levi. Are you hungry because I have been for the last half an hour so damn hungry I could eat a horse."

Levi blinked and stared at Eren with a blank expression on his face. "Why didn't you say anything earlier. I was waiting that you'd say that you are hungry so that we could go to eat. I am also hungry."

"Ah, I'm sorry. What do you want to go eat? I am sorry I didn't ask you earlier if you are hungry.." Eren said and bit his lip.

"It is okay. I was waiting that you open your mouth. But I really don't know what we can even eat here.." Levi answered and pulled Eren to a hug.

Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed him. "Well.. We can eat hot dogs or then we can eat hamburgers or fish and chips and all that sort of--"

"Junk food? Well, if it's only thing we can eat here then I can settle with fish and chips." Levi said and sounded a bit disappointed to Eren's ear.

"Uh, or then we can leave and go to a real restaurant.." He said and looked down. He would not want to leave the park yet.

"No, we can go eat the fish-and-chips now. We can go to eat some proper food later in the evening. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's do that. But then we finish off with these lame rides, okay? And you come to the good ones with me okay?"

"Sure sure, let's go find some place to eat for now, okay, then worry about the rides, could we do that darling?"

They started to go looking for a place where they could eat something. When they finally found the place, they bought soda and fish and chips. They sat there a while after they had eaten their portion, because they didn't want to puke it all up right away.

Then they visited few of these lamer rides and then Eren started to pull Levi towards a ghost train.

"You aren't easily scared, are you?" Eren grinned and they soon stood in the line again. This time it was a bit longer. The ghost train was a popular ride. Levi looked at the length of the line. So damn long. Well, maybe it would be worth it.

"No I am not. But I know you are." Levi said with a small smirk.

"I am not! You've got it all wrong!" Eren said and panicked a little. Maybe he was a little nervous because of the ghost train. He last time visited one when he was little and then had peed in his pants even though it wasn't even scary. Even Armin wasn't afraid in the ghost train.

After a while it was their turn. They sat next to each other and the safety bar came down. Levi turned to look at Eren who was holding tightly of the bar. "You sure you aren't scared. Even a little?"

Eren shook his head and the cart started to move. It went past the doors. There were the usual skeletons and few jump scares. At the every jump scare Eren grabbed Levi tightly and let out a little screams. Levi just smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a tender kiss before they had to get out of the ride.

After the ghost train Eren sat down to a bench and inhaled deeply. "It wasn't scary at all." Levi just chuckled as an answer and ruffled Eren's messy hair. Then Eren took Levi to different roller coasters and finally he spotted an interesting looking ride.

"We gotta try that one also." He pointed at the vehicle. Levi hesitated a moment. It didn't look like a nice ride. The walls covered the most of the ride so he couldn't see that what it looked like. To admit, he was a bit afraid of rides that went upside down. He hadn't ever been in such rides before so he was a bit scared at this point. Still he let Eren drag him to the line.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Levi asked and sighed. He took Eren's hand into his own and looked at the line. It was long. He had time to make Eren change his mind.

"C'mon Levi. Don't be such a crybaby. This isn't so bad." He said with a smile and already dreamed what the ride was like.

"You haven't been here before dumb-ass." Levi murmured.

"Still. Come with me. Pleaaaase~"

"Fine. Okay, whatever."

Eren was so excited for the both of them. Levi was more nervous when the line moved. Everyone was laughing when they walked out from the ride. Seems like it is fun ride. But it made Levi more suspicious. They were all young kids or teenagers who like shitty rides.

"Do I really have to come with you? I'm not sure if I'd like this one."

"You'll love it. Just come with me. It's not even bad."

"Again, you haven't been here before, haven't you?"

"No... But I have a good feeling."

After a little while it was their turn. Levi gulped and he started to feel how his nervousness took over him. Maybe it wasn't too late to get off from the ride. And then they announced the basic instructions. The last thing was always the same. 'Enjoy the ride.' Well, Levi fucking would.

Then the ride went off. It started as a normal rollercoaster but after it had went into a tunnel and got out of it, it turned around. Levi started to scream here. He wasn't ready for such a surprise turn. Then the ride turned back and continued, but for Levi, it was hard to breathe. Panic had overcome him. It made the turn few times again. Levi had to scream. It was just a plain reflex. When the ride ended, Levi found it hard to breathe and he had grabbed the safety bars tightly.

"Levi, let go, the ride ended already." Eren said and tried to get Levi out from the seat. "C'mon, we must move on, others want to get in the ride too."

Levi was shaking while they walked out from the ride. He just looked forward without blinking. He inhaled deeply and held tightly on Eren's hand. Eren was helpless because he didn't know what was going on. He tried to look for a bench where they could sit and Levi could calm down.

"Hey Levi.. Are you okay?" Eren asked carefully. Levi was still inhaling deeply and looking at the ground.

"Levi.. I am sorry I insisted you to come with me..." Eren sighed and held  Levi's hand tightly.

People passed them and looked at them. They sat there in silence for 5 minutes. 5 long minutes of silence. Eren was a bit scared. Then Levi raised his head. His eyes were still wide and his breathing was loud.

"Eren, I fucking hate you." He managed to say that. Nothing else.

"Umm... Is everything okay Levi. What was that after the ride? You should have told me that you are scared of roller coaster and I wouldn't have dragged you with me you know."

"I am not scared of the damn rollercoaster. It's just.. I don't like when they go upside down and that was one hell of a surprise there!" He yelled to his hand. "Can we just go back to the hotel please?"

"What? We have just been here for few ho--"

"Please!"

Eren was a bit scared. Then he nodded and agreed. He helped Levi up and they walked towards the gates. The boy was a bit sad, he would have wanted to try few more rides before even thinking of leaving, but Levi wanted to go. Or more like needed to go. Eren didn't quite understand why Levi was scared of being upside down on the rides. There wasn't anything harmful in it. Okay maybe there had been few accidents and probably this was his first time in an amusement park, but still.

They took a taxi back to the hotel. Levi went straight to bed. It was only afternoon. Eren felt bad for making Levi come with him to the ride. He felt bad for even arranging this whole trip. He sighed and walked towards the bed and sat on the border of the bed, right next to Levi.

He was thinking hard what to say to his boyfriend. He had made him mad. Apology wouldn't be enough, would it? He looked out of the window and tried to think of what to say. He would blow his brain with all this thinking.

"Hey Levi.. I am really sorry. Can you forgive me?" He finally whispered into the air.

No answer for a while. Then he felt a movement behind him. Soon the arms appeared around his waist. He looked at the arms and caressed the older man's fingers softly. Probably this meant that his apology was accepted. They were still for a little while. Then Eren stood up and lied down next to Levi and they cuddled till the evening fell.

Soon both of them felt their stomachs grumble and they just smiled to each others. Then Eren kissed Levi. "Want to go eat the proper meal now?"

The black-haired man nodded and sat up. Both brushed their hair and changed clothes so that they would look like humans again. They went to restaurant and soon they returned back to their hotel room to cuddle.

Eren looked into Levi's grey eyes and sighed. "I am sorry for ruining your birthday.."

Levi shook his head gently and kissed Eren. "You didn't. How you could have known that the ride would go upside down and that I am scared of such things?"

"I still feel bad for you having a panic attack because of me.."

"Don't worry."

"But.."

"Shh.. I love you."

"I love you too Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> This might have had few silly grammar mistakes but I hope you can forgive me~


End file.
